


Something Important

by karyv_mp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, FP leaves the serpents to be with Alice, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Post Season 2, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karyv_mp/pseuds/karyv_mp
Summary: Sets after 2x22, FP leaves the serpents to take care of Alice
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Kudos: 9





	Something Important

"The very first serpent meeting took place on these same river banks, and it makes sense that this is where we gather now where I...where I say my goodbye" "I'm retiring from the serpents, for real this time" Everyone was shocked after FP's words, old serpents, young serpents, they thought it was a joke, but he was very serious.

He had that idea for a while now, is not like he's leaving the Serpents for good but being the King implies too many dangerous things and he can't handle that, not when there's someone that needs help on his head.

After he handled the throne to Jughead he rushes to his bike and drives to the Northside, he arrives after a few minutes and he's standing outside the only red door on Elm Street, he takes a deep breath before he knocks softly, he waits a few seconds until the door opens and his heart drops at the sight of her, red puffy eyes with bags under them, her hair a mess and her robe lazily tied around her. "What?" She asks slightly annoyed, he gulps and then clears his throat, " I uhm, wanted to check on you and..." she rolls her eyes and turns around entering her house and walking to the living room leaving the door open, he steps in and closes the door, "I'm perfectly fine! Can't you see it?" She laughs through her tears, he walks closer to her before he speaks, "Alice..." " No, don't do this..." she shakes her head, "Pretend that you care for me just to treat me like crap the next day, I'm pretty sure you have a lot of things to do, with your job and the serpents..." "I'm not the Serpent King anymore" he interrupts her, she looks him with wide eyes "Wh...what? Why?" "Because..." he takes a step closer to her and grabs her hands gently "There's something more important that I need to take care of" New tears forms on her eyes and she shakes her head again but FP cups her cheeks with his hands.

"Alice, I'm not giving up on you, do you hear me? Even if you have given up on yourself, I won't" He wipes some tears with his thumb "If you want to cry I will be here everyday to wipe your tears , if you want to scream I'll scream with you, if you want to burn pictures and his stuff, I'll light a match for you, I'm here for you baby and I'm not gonna walk away" and with that he pulls her body and embraces her, she sobs against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, he presses kisses to her head whispering sweet things, he wouldn't mind doing this the whole night.

A few hours had passed and they are laying in the couch together, she's sleeping peacefully with her head on his chest, FP running his fingers through her hair, a blanket on top keeping them warm, he looks down and thinks how beautiful she is, that he would do anything to make her happy, that she deserves the world.

He's so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't hear the door closing until Betty walks further into the leaving room stopping on her tracks at the sight in front of her, his eyes widening, he opens his mouth to say something but Betty raises a hand and smiles "It's okay, i don't know when was the last time she really slept" she whispers, he softly nods and she walks upstairs, he tighten his arms around her and presses a kiss on her head, drifting off to sleep a few minutes later.

The next morning she wakes up a little disorientated, feeling warmer than normal, and the weight of an arm around her, she pulls her head up and sees FP fast asleep right next to her and she smiles for the very first time in weeks, FP starts to wake up and turns his head to look at Alice and smiles when he sees her already awake, "Hey beautiful, how did you sleep?" He asks running his thumb over her cheek, "Good, really good" she says resting her chin on his chest, "Thanks for staying with me", "You don't have to thank me, I told you I will be here for you" "Are you hungry? When was the last time you eat something?" He asks raising an eyebrow at her, she opens her mouth to say something but she closes it again, "I knew it" he chuckles and stands up from the couch taking her hands leading her to the kitchen.

She sits in a chair and he starts making breakfast, when he's done he sits right next to her and they start eating in silence, he's the one that breaks the silence first, "I hope that your not blaming yourself for this" she stops eating, tears forming on her eyes, "I should've known, I-" "No Alice, there's no way you could know" he turns his body to hers and grabs her hands, "You could thought so many things about him but being a serial killer wasn't one of them" he runs softly his thumb over her bruised neck, "I swear that if I see him again I'm gonna kill him" he says, tears forming in his eyes too.

"No please, I need you here with me" she chokes out and he tugs at her arm and wraps his arms around her and she buries her face on his chest, they stayed like that for a few minutes till he breaks the embrace and cups her cheeks, "Listen, I gotta go to work but I'll come later before I go to the trailer, ok?" "Or you could...stay with me tonight? Please? I don't want to sleep alone" She looks at him with puppy eyes and there's no way he can say no, he softly smiles and nods "Of course, I'll go to the trailer after work to grab some clothes and then I'll come back" she nods and smiles softly "Ok, see you tonight Alice" he says before planting a soft kiss to her lips and then one on her forehead and then he leaves the house.

Later that day he arrives with a bag of Pops and a bouquet of flowers, roses of course, he's glad that she looks a little better, she took a shower and her eyes are not red anymore, they sit on the couch eating and chatting about different things, he doesn't want to talk about Hal, he just wants to distract her and it's working, then she lays with him to watch a movie, "How are you feeling?" He asks after a while and she looks up to him, "Better" her eyes flickers to his lips, him doing the same thing, then she leans a little and presses her lips against his, he melts into it immediately, running his fingers through her hair but when she tries to deepen it he softly pulls her away, "Alice...not tonight" he cups her cheek with one hand, she doesn't look mad or sad, she just nods softly, he grabs her hips and sits with her on his lap, "Do you wanna go to bed?" "Yeah" She wraps her arms around his neck, he holds her tighter and stands up walking with her to the stairs, he lays her in bed and then climbs next to her, he drops a soft kiss to her lips and then he pulls her body to his chest wrapping his arms around her intertwining their fingers "Goodnight beautiful" he whispers in her hair, she smiles and falls asleep right after, feeling safe in his arms.

After that night that was a common thing between them, him staying over with her or her going to the trailer to stay with him, the kids never said anything about it, even if they knew that there was something between them they never brought it to their parents, Betty and Jughead had a long talk about their parents, they knew that they dated in High School, they knew about Charles, they knew how bad they ended things, even if they pretended to "hate" each other a few months ago it was clear that there were some hidden feelings somewhere, it was a matter of time before the found their way back to each other, they agreed that if their parents wanted to be with each other it won't affect their relationship and till their parents talked about it they won't mention it.

Weeks go by and everyday Alice seems better, thanks to FP and Betty, even Jughead made her laugh sometimes, everything seems normal again when she goes out, no more judgmental looks from people, and she's really thankful for that. Her and FP had taken things slow, even if they share the same bed for the majority of nights nothing else has happened between them, just some make out sessions and cuddling but that was it, they felt comfortable with that because they want to make it work this time.

Labor Day was just around the corner and the kids planned a trip to Veronica's lake house for the long weekend, they are leaving right after school on Friday returning till Monday, FP took some days off from work so he could enjoy some alone time with Alice, he had planned a picnic at SweetWater river enjoying the last warm days in Riverdale before the autumn, he walks to her house and opens the door, "Al?" He says, "In the kitchen" she yells and he walks further into the house, she is reading a magazine and smiles when she sees him standing up from the chair "Hey beautiful" he walks closer to her and wraps her arms around her waist, "Hey handsome" she cups his cheeks and kisses him softly "You look beautiful by the way" he smirks, she's wearing a floral dress that reaches to her knees, "thank you" she kisses him again "Are you ready to go?" He asks, "Yeah, should I bring something with us?" "Nope, I have everything in the car" "Okay, let's go" He grabs her hand and walk out of the house with her.

When they arrive he starts getting everything ready for their picnic, some blankets so they could sit on the sand and the basket, they sit next to each other and he takes the food out and some water bottles, he had packed some sandwiches and strawberries covered with chocolate. They start eating talking and laughing, her laugh is his favorite sound on earth, he grabs a strawberry and bring it to her lips, she hums when she takes a bite and then he leans to kiss her tasting the sweetness on her lips, she giggles as she kisses him again, he throws the rest of the strawberry away and cups her face deepening the kiss, she moans against his lips when she feels his tongue entering her mouth, she grabs his shoulders so she could straddle his waist, his hands falling to her hips and her fingers pulling lightly his hair, his hands traveled to her thighs running his fingers under her dress till he grabbed her ass and squeezed it, she moaned again and started to grind her hips against his.

They are lost in each other till she felt something hitting her arm, she doesn't pay attention to it until she feels the same thing again and she pulls away from his lips "What's wrong?" FP asks breathless, she's about to answer when a water drop hits FP's nose "Oh oh..." and with that more drops start falling and they are up in an instant trying to grab their things before running to the truck, they barely made it before it starts pouring.

They laugh as they watch the storm through the windows, he turns his head to her and says "Come here" she bites her lip smiling and climbs to his lap wrapping her arms around his neck, he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer, he kisses her softly and rests his forehead against hers, "How about we go back to my place and finish this" he says and she cups his cheeks with her hands "Definitely" she kisses him again and climbs off his lap so he can drive.

They arrived to the trailer and thankfully the storm had passed already, they walk inside the trailer and the second she closes the door his lips are on hers pinning her body to the door, she bites his lip and slip her tongue to play with his, he groans and grabs the back of her thighs and hoists her up and walks to his room.

After an amazing night together she wakes up feeling his lips pressing small kisses on her bare back, she hums, feeling extremely tired and not wanting to open her eyes, "Good morning beautiful" he whispers against her neck "Mmhm...what time is it?" She asks opening her eyes to see that is still a little dark outside, "Early, but I want to show you something" she turns her body to face him and raises and eyebrow at him, "What?" "You'll see, come with me" He smirks and grabs her hand pulling her out of bed, he handles her a hoodie, some socks and sweatpants first.

He helps her to climb to the roof of the trailer and she sees that there are some blankets, pillows and two mugs, he sits first and pats the spot between his legs so she can sit, she does that and he gives her a mug and wraps a blanket around them, "What's all this?" She asks with a smile on her face, feeling how he wraps his arms around her waist under the blanket, "Is just that...I always wanted to see a sunrise with you in my arms.” 

He says pressing little kisses on her cheek, "I love this, thank you" she says relaxing in his arms watching how the sun starts rising and sipping at her coffee, he takes a moment to look at her, seeing how happy she looks, how relaxed she is and it makes his heart beat faster, "I love you" He whispers against her cheek, she almost chokes with her coffee, she puts the mug down and turns around in his arms, "Wha...what?" Her eyes watering, he cups her cheek and smiles "I love you Alice, I love you so much" he swallows the lump in his throat and he wipes a tear that feel from her eye, she softly cups his face and says "I love you too FP, so much" she leans and connects their lips together in a passionate kiss, when they pulled away she turns in his arms again so she can watch the sunrise and he buries his face on her neck breathing her in, they finally got another chance to make things right and they are not going to waste it...


End file.
